Gypsy Kiss
by EvaLove1
Summary: Tavros was the normal "goody goody" whereas his best friend Gamzee was the "bad boy". A sleep over gets a little heated. Warning, smut and drug use.


Never before had I done anything against the law. I wasn't a rule breaker. I obeyed the adults; I heeded their warnings, the whole nine yards. My best friend on the other hand, was the exact opposite. Gamzee Makara was a free spirit, obsessed with faygo and miracles. He didn't care if he got caught, as long as he had fun doing what he'd done. I looked up to Gamzee. Part of me wanted to be "bad" like him. Get a taste of danger, savor the adrenaline rush. Tonight was my chance.

I had never before stayed the night at Gamzee's because my good side could never bring itself to see how Gamzee lived his private life. Honestly, it intrigued me. Gamzee never spoke of home. Here soon I was about to find out. My heart raced as I counted down each second of each minute. It took Gamzee about 20 minutes to get to my house from his own, considering he was riding his bike up the hill I lived on. It never seemed to faze him though.

I sat in my living room with my school backpack. I had dumped its contents onto the bed and added a change of clothes, and other necessities I figured I may need. I could hear the rotating of Gamzee's bike chain whir outside the window. I thought my heart would explode from the excitement. Oddly in all my 18 years, I had never gone to someone's house to say. It was a little childish for someone as old as I, but Gamzee and I weren't sticklers for tradition.

There was a sound of metal clashing with the ground, then footsteps. I rushed to the door with my backpack clutched tightly in my hand. I opened the door before he could knock. He jumped a bit, being startled from the sudden swing of the door, but then smiled.

"Hey motherfucker, you ready man?"

"Uh huh, let's go! Uh, Mom! Dad! I'm leaving now! I'll be home tomorrow!"

Gamzee walked over to the bike and picked it up.

"Tavbro, tonight is gonna be hella wicked. I got it all up and planned out man." He sat down on the bike, twisting back to talk. I threw the backpack onto my back and stood onto the prongs of the back tire.

"Heh yeah, what're we gonna do Gam?" He pushed off with his foot, and the bike raced down the hill. I had to bend my knees and cling to his chest just to stay on the bike. Once at the bottom he explained his plans. Eat some dinner, watch some movies, play some games, and smoke. I felt my stomach do a little flip. The word "smoke" tingled my brain. What exactly were we to smoke? My heart was beating fast again. Being bad sounded fun.

We arrived to an empty house. Gamzee explained his parents were out on a business trip. His house was huge, and incredibly neat and clean. It smelled nice too. "You hungry Tavros?" Gamzee pointed to the phone. "We can order some motherfuckin pizza or some shit. You down?" I nodded excitedly. I was starving. We ordered two large pizzas, one with everything on it for him, and I got a supreme with no sausage. As we waited, Gamzee gave me a small tour of the house. Their living room was decorated formally with all kinds of high-end furniture and trinkets. The large flat-screen TV made my mouth drop. We made our way to his bedroom, which surprisingly was like any teenage boy's room. Only more high-tech.

"You can set your stuff on the bed bro, are you mother fuckin thirsty?" I nodded and set my bag onto his bed. It was a large king sized bed, with a deep purple comforter and silky white sheets. The comforter was soft to the touch. Gamzee tossed me a soda. Orange faygo. My favorite. I took a swig from the sugary beverage and sighed happily. My parents didn't allow me to have sweets.

Our evening was incredible. We watched all the newest movies, ate pizza, played video games. All if it. It wasn't until about twelve o'clock when we finally turned the tv off. I leaned up against his bed with a pillow in between. Gamzee was sprawled out on the floor in front of me. He smirked. It was unusually mischievous and dangerous looking. I couldn't help but smirk back. "You motherfuckin ready bro? I got the good shit." He stretched his arm out underneath the bed next to me and pulled put a box. He took off the lid and showed me its contents. I didn't recognize any of it. He pulled out a bag and an odd shaped cylinder. "Marijuana man. Got it just for tonight. Don't usually smoke often but tonight is a special occasion.." I bit my lip in anticipation.

I learned that the cylinder was a pipe. I turned my head away as he packed it and readied it for smoking. My heart was feeling a little weak. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. I pinched myself to see if it was real. Next I could smell smoke. It was an unusual smell that made my nose wrinkle. Gamzee was taking a hit. He tilted his head back and exhaled. Smoke billowed from his mouth and floated about the room. My head felt fuzzy. He looked over at me with a grin, eyes slit and glossy.

"Take a hit motherfucker, but go easy on it. Breathe slowly," He held the pipe to my mouth. I inhaled slowly. The smoke burned my throat and caused my eyes to water. I started to choke. Gamzee pat my back and laughed softly. "Take a mother fuckin drink man." Clumsily I fumbled for my drink and downed it. Gamzee tapped his chin in thought. "I think I motherfuckin got it bro. Ever heard of a gypsy kiss?" I shook my head, rubbing my watery eyes. "Alright man, just hold still and follow my lead,"

Gamzee took another hit, but this time held it in. He crawled over to me and straddled my legs. I couldn't help but blush at the close contact. His hand cupped my face and tilted it upward, and his lips came down against mine. I could feel my heart shooting out of my chest. My arms flew up, but he held me firm. He moved his head into the kiss, causing my mouth to open. The smoke spilled into my mouth. Gamzee didn't move from the kiss, but instead kissed me rougher indicating he wanted me to breathe it in. I took a deep breath. He moved away. I could see the smoke float away from my mouth and nostrils. Everything seemed fuzzy around the edges. Suddenly I felt good. VERY good.

"You like that man?"

I sighed happily and nodded, sinking down a bit. My tongue was too thick to speak. I could hear him laugh. It sounded odd, as if we were underwater. Then his hands were braced against my shoulders. I peered up into his eyes smiling goofily.

" 'Stuffs good Gams.."

His grin grew wider. Before I could realize exactly what was happening, his lips were on mine again. I half expected him to blow more smoke, but I didn't remember him taking a hit. Oh well. I was too high to care what he was doing. I felt his tongue trace along my lower lip. I shivered. It felt good to be kissed by Gamzee this way. I wasn't all too sure if I was the one enjoying it, or if the weed was.

I opened my mouth again. He decided to deepen the kiss by sweeping his tongue over mine. It excited me further. Our tongues danced together rhythmically. Somehow my hand became tangled in his hair. And his knee was dangerously close to my groin, and my growing excitement. He pulled from the kiss panting, then lavished under my jaw with nips and wet kisses. I moaned. His hands shot up and tugged at the buttons along the front of my shirt, revealing my chest, then my stomach. It slid down to hang around the bend of my arms.

His kisses trailed down my neck, along my collar bone, and over my chest. He stopped under my ribcage to lick down to my naval. I shivered again. The goofy smile was still plastered to my face. I still felt fuzzy. Gamzee's hand caressed my hard on and I jumped a bit. I hadn't expected that. I heard him chuckle. I started to slink farther down until I was laying completely flat on my back. Gamzee hovered over me. Slowly he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down half way. I stared up at him. I could feel a blush creep onto my face.

His lips crashed against mine once more. This time the kiss was more intense. He stroked me through the thin fabric of my boxers. I squirmed underneath him. Without pulling away, he pulled my boxers down as well. The cool air hitting my hot erected made me shudder. It was soon captured by Gamzee who started to stroke the sensitive tip. I moaned loudly and stiffened. He sucked along my neck, humming softly. It almost sounded like a purr. Before I knew it his hand was replaced by his lips. I shakily pushed my hips forward as he took me into his mouth.

His head bobbed vigorously. The feeling was phenomenal. His tongue was like hot velvet.

"G-Gamzee a-ahh.." My hand tangled into the thick wisps of his dark hair. The other clutched tightly at the comforter hanging off of the bed. He brought me close to my peak, then pulled away. I whimpered. My member throbbed painfully. Gamzee stood and pulled his own clothing off, and then joined me back on the floor. He straddled my waist. I could feel his member slide against mine. My head lolled to the side and I stifled a moan. Gamzee was panting. His body was hot. "You wanna.. motherfuckin do this Tav?" His eyes were lidded, but I could see the lust cloud his irises. I was sure my facial expression wasn't much different. Unable to figure out how to speak, my yes was a kiss. Hard, wet, sloppy kiss. Our teeth clacked together. His nails dug into my ribs in excitement, then they ripped away at my pants.

They disappeared into his room somewhere. He and I were in our own little bubble. Locked together tightly. He yanked my hips up against hip which allowed me to wrap my legs behind him. He placed a few fingers against my lips.

"Suck,"

His voice was soft and intoxicating. I took his fingers into my mouth and sucked. I tried to make it as sexy as I could. I could feel Gamzee shudder against me, and he emitted a deep silky moan. I moaned as well. Feeling as though I was done he pulled his fingers away. Our lips connected again. He slowly slid a finger inside my entrance. It wasn't painful, but highly uncomfortable. I writhed underneath him. The pressure against my mouth increased. Soon the discomfort eased away, but was soon replaced with another finger. I grit my teeth.

Gamzee kissed all along my face, cooing sweet nothings into my ear. The fuzzy feeling from the weed was starting to fade. Once more he waited until it was comfortable, and slowly pulled his fingers in and out. He created a simple rhythm that caused an unusual amount of pleasure. He slipped another inside, but it didn't hurt. Gamzee sighed raggedly. "You ready bro?"

"Y-yes.."

He removed his fingers and replaced them with the tip of his erection. I arched my back and groaned. He pressed himself all the way inside. I felt his body tremble. I tightened my grip on him.

"Oh f-fuck Gamze-ee.."

"Goddamn Tav you're so.. motherfuckin TIGHT," He pulled himself out half way, then slid back inside. The pleasure coursed through my body like waves of electricity. It caused my mouth to water. My muscles to tighten. My breath to hitch with each thrust he made. He looped an arm under my arm, and back around my shoulder to hold me in place. He used the other arm to pull my body up closer to him. With a rough thrust, he completely filled me and I cried out in pure ecstasy.

"Awh fuck Tavros.. Ahh fuck.." His thrusts were quickening, as was my grip. I clung to him. I never wanted to let go. They started to gain roughness, and I rode each one out by bucking my hips against his. "G-gamzee ha-harder please!" It was though something inside Gamzee broke. He clenched his jaw and thrust as hard as he possibly could, causing my body to bounce against him. His member struck something deep inside me. Something incomprehendably pleasurable that caused me to throw my head back, arch my back as far as it would go, and cry out. He continued to strike it over and over. I felt as though I were overflowing. A tight heat welled in my stomach. I couldn't stop screaming out Gamzee's name.

I could feel myself growing close. I grasped my member and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. "Fu-uck Gamzee I'm..!" Before I could finish, I came. Hot white ribbons coated Gamzee's stomach as well as my own. My body shook at the intensity of the orgasm, and Gamzee was soon to follow. With a loud cry of my mixed version of my name, he came inside. His body went rigid, before going limp. He rolled onto his side, panting.

"Holy fuck Tav.. That was a motherfuckin-"

"Miracle?" I smiled over at him still trying to catch my breath. He chuckled his on breathless laugh and leaned over to place another kiss against my swollen lips.

Being bad for a night was incredible.

And to think, it all started with a Gypsy Kiss.


End file.
